All good things
by LovesallthingsSkylar
Summary: Beca and Jesse continue... (be nice, I'm super new, and super green)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The applause was deafening. The crowd was wild.

Navigating our way back to our reserved seats in the audience was difficult with all the cat calls and people trying to high 5 us.

Finding our aisle- I led the way to our individual seats- out of the corner of my eye I saw someone turn towards me

'Told you the endings are the best part'

Jesse's hopeful expectant face was right there, and even over the raucousness of the crowd, I felt like everyone could hear my heart pounding.

I knew I had to do something. He had to know that the set list we had just performed was all for him. I would never be able to express myself the way he can- he wears his heart on his sleeve.

I felt my breath quicken with my nerves, but I bit my lip and took to insulting him- the only way I knew how to communicate with him.

'You're such a weirdo'

Without missing a beat, my arms snaked around his neck, effectively pulling him across the back of the seats so our lips could meet. Trying to keep my cool, but failing miserably, I was overjoyed to discover he was more than willing to kiss me back.

Suddenly, the crowd's noise drowned out and all I could hear was our breathing, and my ever increasing heart beat.

The kiss was beautiful. Somehow- I had known it would be. I had surreptitiously studied his lips enough to imagine what they might feel like on mine. Lips like that should be illegal on a guy!

We broke apart slowly, I could feel eyes all over us. Fat Amy was in my face winking in a very non-subtle way and Donald was making some wolf whistle sounds mixed with rap (he is crazy talented!)

I caught Aubrey's eye and her expression made my arms limp and fall from Jesses shoulders. In the next moment- she cocked her head to the side and gave a quizzical half smile- so I knew she wouldn't tear into me later.

I turned sheepishly to Fat Amy, and she nudged me with her hip nearly sending me back over the chairs, and she winked again.

'Nice one girlfriennnnd, cos if you weren't up to it- I was thinking of tapping that one later'

Amy took her seat and right behind her was Stacie who blew a kiss at me, ironically, as I knew she'd had her own toner for Jesse as he was one guy who seemed impervious to her advances.

As the Trebles sat down, I too took my place and in doing so- Chloe stretched over a few seats to grab my hand and give it a little squeeze. I knew that was an encouraging sign from her, and any issues I was to have with Aubrey would be smoothed over by Chloe.

My heart continued to pound as we watched the last remaining sets, but I was quite smug in realizing they weren't as good as our performance, or the trebles for that matter. My emotions were delirious, I felt on a high, because for a moment there, I was so proud of Benji losing his performance virginity and for Jesse leading the trebles in a downright amazing (yet sexy) performance. Watching the trebles- I knew the mainly female audience were lapping up every move the trebles made- in particular, Jesse. Something about this had made my pulse quicken and a tightening in my abdomen I had never felt before. Backstage, while watching, Amy had glared at me and murmured 'hottttt' I guess that was an accurate description of how I had felt at that moment. Jesse had done Cee Lo's song justice, and made is sexy (did I just think the word sexy?)

I was lost in thought. Being shuttled out of our seats when the announcers called out the Barden Bella's- I was in complete shock. I caught Jesses eye- almost expecting disappointment- but he was jumping for joy- fist pumping the air at the announcement. Nerd.

I staggered up to the stage- relieved I was buffered by Fat Amy and Lily because my emotions were on such a roller coaster I felt like I may pass out.

I briefly caught my dads eye in the audience and he was yelling and cheering and I wanted to grimace, but smiled instead! Yes- me, smile!

Once Backstage, Aubrey and Chloe were rubbing our trophy victoriously, and we were grabbing our purses in preparation for the bus ride home.

'Beca'

I heard my name amongst the din of Fat Amy dry humping Cynthia whilst yelling 'Aussie Aussie Aussie' which only meant something to her I guess.

I spun around and looked straight into the most beautiful Bambi-like eyes. He looked so hopeful yet unsure at the same time.

'Um, yeah, hi dork, sorry you didn't win' I stammered, yet, I felt strangely confident.

He, on the other hand, had lost the cocky spark in his eye and shifted his weight from foot to foot. I had an overwhelming urge to run my hands up and down the maroon velvet on the arms of his jacket.

I bit my lip, waiting for him to snap out of his nervousness.

His slow grin caught me by surprise.

'You guys were great, you totally deserved to win, Beca'

I rolled my eyes- more to reassure myself that everything was ok more than anything else.

'Thanks jesse. You know- there was only like a point difference between us- so it could have just as easily been you'

'No way, Beca, you girls had it totally in the bag- your set list was amazing- no one can put together a mash up like you!'

Jesse rubbed the strap of his backpack that was slung over his shoulder- and my greedy eyes followed every movement.

Snap out of it Beca- I mentally chided myself.

I finally lowered my eyes and murmured.. ' yeah, well, I came up with that set list for you'

that last part came out a whisper, and as such, Jesse took one step closer to me.

'Beca' he whispered, and reached out his hand and tilted my chin up to meet his gaze. Sheesh it was hot in here!

'The set list was great, your voice was amaaaazing -the choreography blew my mind and you totally deserved the win. You shouldn't doubt yourself, Beca'

This time, everything seemed slower- my breath even caught under his steady gaze and the warmth of his hand spread from my chin to my cheek as he bent to kiss me again- this time more on his terms. I knew I should pull away, but something inside of me wouldn't let me. It's like a had a fire inside of me- a slow burn deep in my belly that was fanning up through my body. I wanted to fight, but was helpless to its relentless pull. And those lips! Did I mention them?

Once he pulled away, and licked his lips with a smirk- I scowled. He changed the topic by saying.

'You know you girls are coming back on our bus, right?'

News flash to me-

'No way'

'Yeah- lucky we are only a couple of hours from campus- your bus is staying in the city for repairs'

I realised then I may have heard something about this change of plans, but was so nervous before the performance it had slipped my radar.

Jesse turned to go and gestured 'come' and I stood there in a daze before finding my feet as Fat Amy walked by carrying Lily over her shoulder- smacking her behind.

'Yo, move your ass bitch- you can sit on lover boys lap on the way back if you like!' (She singsonged 'lover boy'.)

I groaned and decided to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The bus ride was long. Donald was clearly pining for Bumper, however, the other Trebles seemed on a high, either from their second place performance- or just the thought of so much oestrogen in such close proximity.

Unicycle was making eyes at Stacie, but I knew that wasn't new ground for her, been there done that- she likes to move on, so he was wasting his time. Donald and Lily were rapping/beat boxing and getting along just through rapping- who knew a relationship could be forged without a real conversation!?

I'd reluctantly sat next to Jesse, and only saw a twitch from Aubrey, I knew she was trying to maintain composure. I mean, what could she do? We'd won The ICCA championships, mainly thanks to me, and the school year was nearly over, and she would be leaving college soon.

I feigned a confidence I didn't feel and smiled slyly at Jesse. He grinned like a puppy (how the hell does he manage to look childlike and sexy in the one move?) and squeezed my hand, which I was embarrassed to admit I hadn't realized he had grabbed mine between our seat.

I had said a quick goodbye to dad out the front on the steps as we were waiting for the bus to pull around the front. I had managed to ignore 'the stepmonster' by just giving her the Beca smile-but-not-a-smile. Jesse's velvet jacket obviously had issues, because it stuck to me like static was its life line. (I rolled my eyes)

'Great job to the Treble makers, Jesse, you boys performed well'

Dad gushed to Jesse after hugging me. I knew he was gaga over Jesse (like most people were) after he called dad about the arrest mishap.

'Thanks, Professor Mitchell, but, your daughter's talent blew us all out of the water- we didn't stand a chance'

I could feel Jesse and my dads eyes on me as they waited expectantly for me to comment.

I saw the charter bus turn the corner to pull up in front of us, and welcomed the distraction.

'c'mon'

I yanked at Jesse's backpack still on his shoulder

'Later, dad' I called over my shoulder as we were shepherded like sheep onto the bus for the long trip back to Barden.

Back on the bus, I had my reverie interrupted by singing, which wasn't a surprise really considering who I was with. fat Amy and Stacie were doing a comical version of Ace of bases The Sign, much to the annoyance of Aubrey, but she was keeping a lot in check tonight. Benji was busy explaining to Jesse about some Magic Fair upstate he wanted to go to, but all I could feel was the warmth of Jesses hand in mine, hidden from view, and the heat the close proximity of his thigh to mine was giving off.

I felt like I was underwater. How the hell did all this happen? What was going to happen when we got back to campus? Are we like a full on couple now? I won't get any breathing space! How will I find time to work on my mixes? Do I even want a boyfriend? I knew the answer to that one was a resolute NO, but then I met Jesse.

Watching his profile, and the way he is kind enough to entertain Benji's crazy persona, I was struck by how opposite we are. I guess I am what you call alternative, not into mainstream happy happy joy joy people. I am certainly not in to emotions and feelings and opening up to people. Music has always been my only friend, and I've always sorta liked it that way.

Can I change for Jesse? Do I want to change? Am I too different to him to make this last long term? I'd only ever had one boyfriend, a try hard musician wannabe back in NY, and that was never serious- no lovey dovey stuff- that I can't handle.

But, Jesse. He makes everything seem so much easier, like maybe it's something I could do- open up, spend time with someone, share even. My instinct has always been to run. Is it now? Would he let me? Now that I've shown him how I feel, I think he would be reluctant to just let me go again.

Still, my nerves are shot, I feel like chewing at my fingernails, but Jesse holding one hand tightly prevents me from doing that.

I almost wished this bus ride would never end so I don't have to 'deal' with whatever happens when we get home.

And, it's like as if Jesse senses that- he gives my hand another reassuring squeeze and looks at me. Whoa! Those eyes. They are what got me that first day in the station- he'd look up from the CDs and I'd find it hard not to stare.

I chew my lip - determined to ponder this all some more.


End file.
